Pokkén Tournament Round 2
Pokkén Tournament (Japanese: ポッ拳 POKKÉN TOURNAMENT ROUND 2 Pokkén: Pokkén Tournament Round 2) is another Pokémon arcade fighting game heavily based on the Pokkén ''series gameplay style, developed the game under license from The Pokémon Company, and are responsible for distributing arcade cabinets in Japan. After a limited demo run at a few locations, the full game became widely available at various public arcades in Japan starting from January 16, 2017. On January 22, 2017, a Dave & Buster's representative stated on Reddit that the arcade game would be tested at D&B locations, and became available at the Times Square Dave & Buster's on September 24, 2015 for a limited time. On August 21, 2017, a Wii U port of Pokkén Tournament was revealed. The Wii U port was released in Japan, North America, and Europe on September 18, 2017 and in Australia on September 19, 2017, and it features playable characters. While the Wii U port works with regular Wii U controllers, the Pokkén Tournament Round 2 has also been released, as a special controller that is similar to the ''Pokkén Tournament Round 2 arcade controller. Gameplay Taking place in Ferrum, the game combines the gameplay of the Tekken series with Pokémon characters. Modes * Practice (Japanese: チュートリアル) - In Techne City, players can participate in a tutorial on how to play the game and play practice battles using any rules. Players can also access the Action Dojo and the Combo Dojo. * Single Battle (Japanese: シングルプレイ) - Tellur Town is the home of single battles. Once the CPU's Pokémon and level are set, battle begins. * Local Battle (Japanese: 店内対戦) - Selen Island is where two players playing on the same system go to battle. * Online Battle (Japanese: 全国対戦) - Neos City is the portal to battle on the Internet. Players may also check out the global rankings here. * Ferrum League - Players battle here to become the Ferrum League Champion. There are four different levels of league play that players can participate in; each league consists of league matches to find the top 8 in the league. Those eight face off in an elimination bracket to determine the league champion. This is a single-player mode. * My Town - Old Ferrum Town is the player's hometown and is where players can change settings such as their partner Pokémon and Support Pokémon Set. Players can also see their battle record in this area. Battles Battles have two different phases which will often change during battle. Battles begin in Field Phase (Japanese: フィールドフェイズ), where players can move about freely in a circular 3D environment in a 3D battlefield. If either player lands a certain type of move, a Phase Change (Japanese: フェイズチェンジ) occurs, putting the battle into Duel Phase '(Japanese: 'デュエルフェイズ), placing players into a 2D battlefield. Controls also change in this form of play. Ferrum League The Ferrum League is the place where trainers go to try to become the champion. The goal is to get into the top eight trainers, as which point players may vie for the championship. There are four modes of play here: * League Match - Initially the only mode available, this is where players begin their journey to the top of the league by battling other league participants in a set of five matches. When five matches are completed, players are assigned a new rank based on their performance and returned to the Ferrum League menu. * Tournament - When players make it into the top eight, they are allowed to enter the bracketed tournament where the winner becomes Ferrum League Champion. (Locked until a player is in the Top 8.) * Promotion Test - Once a player is Champion of a division in the Ferrum League, it's possible to participate in a battle against the league master. Winning this battle gains access to the next league. (Locked until the player becomes Champion of its respective League.) * Free Battle - Players may battle in matches against league participants. Battles are against a random member of the respective League. Return Playable Pokémon New Playable Pokémon Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Pokémon Games Category:Spin-offs Category:Sequels Category:Fighting Games Category:Arcade Games Category:2017 Category:2015 Category:Wii U Games